


[Podfic] Touchy

by twtd



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: A moment in time. Specifically, a moment during the slumber party scene.A podfic.
Relationships: Sandy Olsson/Betty Rizzo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Touchy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touchy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608251) by [Halrloprillalar (prillalar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar). 



> Thank you to Halrloprillalar for having blanket permission!

**Author's Note:**

> Created as part of the VoiceTeam 2020 competition.


End file.
